Good Girl Gone Wild
by Iron Steele
Summary: In Progress* / "¿Sería él capaz de recordar esa noche con la nitidez que ella lo hacía? Lo dudaba, si había logrado acostarse con él no fue por sus encantos, sino porque se aprovechó de la ebriedad de Sasuke para decirle lo que sentía y lograr así, aliviar el peso que le causaba el que él no los conociera." / SxS / Miss Hunger Is Back!
1. Chapter 1

Ya lo saben, Naruto es de papá Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para lograr hacer mis fantasías retorcidas realidad.

**Disclaimer Applied.**

.

.

.

_Las chicas sólo quieren algo de diversión, arder en fuego como un arma recién disparada, amanecer en el suelo hasta que la luz del día diga hola._

.

.

.

―Sakura, desperta idiota― Susurró su amiga a la vez que le golpeaba ligeramente el hombro en un intento de hacer que la de hebras rosáceas despertara, sin lograrlo realmente.

―Cinco minutos más Ino-cerda, solo eso te pido― Respondió la joven con tono cansando, aún su cabeza dolía del solo recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior, si no supiera que todo aquello había valido la pena, estaría lloriqueando por las esquinas por la incesante incomodidad que sentia en su entrepierna.

Soltó un gemido de dolor al tratar de sentar de manera correcta en su banca y en el acto, cruzar las piernas demasiado fuerte.

La Yamanaka, al ver el rostro sonrojado, además de la mirada perdida y extrañanmente nublada de la Haruno, compredió que no estaba enterada de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Una sonrisa pícara surcó su rostro.

―Ahora que lo pienso, me ah entrado la duda sobre el porque Uchiha no ah venido hoy a la Universidad... ¿tú sabes algo Frente?― El leve estremecimiento de su compañera, le confirmó que no solo sabía algo, si no que también conocía el porqué de su ausencia.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Ino se levantó y segundos después de escuchar la respiración acompasada de la Haruno- señal irrefutable de que dormía- le dió un golpe a la mesa frente a ella, provocando que la de hebras rosáceas, abriera los ojos de golpe.

―Habla ahora frente― Un minuto bastó para que la fémina la mirara neutralmente y después, con un leve asentimiento, la tomara del brazo y salieran del aula en dirección a un lugar bastante conocido para ambas.

_La playa_, donde solían pasar sus aburridas tardes de ocio, sin nada más que hacer más que senti la brisa del mar en sus rostros. Ya no importaba si faltaban a las 3 clases siguientes, ambas necesitaban hablar urgentemente, la Yamanaka lo presentía.

.

.

.

―No me jodas, ¿hablas enserio Sakura?― Le cuestionó por enésima vez la rubia, a la vez que se amarraba su larga cabellera en una coleta alta, dejando su típico flequillo, a su lado, la Haruno soltó un gran suspiro y se tiró de espaldas en la arena, ambas rieron al recordar la explicación tan idiota del porqué del cansancio de la joven.

―Sí, pero tampoco es para que lo celebres, después de todo, él no lo recuerda y no creo que lo haga, sinceramente― Respondió con la voz impregnada de algo muy parecido al enojo, de no ser porque ya no le interesaba saber de él, ella sólo había aprovechado el momento, era de esperarse, puesto que era solo cuestión de días para que el bocaza de Naruto fuera de cotilla con Sasuke y le contara los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él, y que mejor manera que confesarselos ella misma en la fiesta que el rubio por su cumpleaños.

Aún recordando, podía sentir las manos traviesas del Uchiha vagar por su vientre y espalda, sintió su pulso acelerarse cuando rememoró el cómo él la había hecho sucumbir a la pasión que por años mantuvo oculta.

¿Sería él capaz de recordar esa noche con la nitidez que ella lo hacía? Lo dudaba, si había logrado acostarse con él no fue por sus encantos, sino porque se aprovechó de la ebriedad de Sasuke para decirle lo que sentía y lograr así, aliviar el peso que le causaba el que él no los conociera.

Se tapó el rostro al darse cuenta que, pensandolo bien, ella actuó como una completa desgraciada, ¡por amor a todo lo bello, se había aprovechado del alguien que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos!

―Frente, no quiero sonar tonta pero, ¿qué harás si él lo recuerda todo?― Soltó un gemido de frustación al pensar esa posibilidad, era cierto, si el llegaba a recordar algo, estaba segura que no tardaría en buscarla y hacerla sentir mal con un regaño que probablemente, estaría lleno de palabras y frases ácidas que solo la harían senti como si no valiera nada, como si ella realmente no significara nada en su vida.

―En ese caso, creo que es hora de que me vaya, tengo algo que hacer, si me disculpas...― Respondió a la vez que se obligaba a levantarse, ignorando así, el nudo de nervios que se formaba en su estomago.

―Irás a hablar con él ¿no es así?― La rubia imitó a la Haruno y se levantó con la agilidad de un felino, para después mostrarle una gran sonrisa a su amiga, tratando de dejarle en claro que, pasara lo que pasara, ella la apoyaría incondicionalmente.

―Yo busqué diversión y la tuve, ahora es tiempo de aceptar las consecuencias de mis estupideces, eso es madurar ¿no Ino?― Finalizó para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a su auto con un objetivo claro en la mente y el corazón a punto de estallarle.

Si después de lo que hacía, Sasuke la miraba como una estúpida, se daría la vuelta y se alejaría sin mirar atrás, de eso se aseguraría, ya bastantes lágrimas le había dado como para seguirse desgastando en algo que probablemente, jamás hubiera sido de no ser por la ayuda del alcohol.

.

.

.

_Es tan hipnótica, la forma en que me toca, es como fuerza de gravedad justo bajo mis pies, es tan erótica, esta sensación es incomparable, cruza lo más remoto de mí, siento el calor..._

* * *

¡Tachán!

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, este Fanfic es como una especie de regreso (mio) a los escritos, ya saben, una que ama escribir y que cuando por fin logra algo decente (eran un asco mis demás cosas) decide compartirlo con los demás(:

Prometo subir la continuación, les aviso de una vez, que se trata de una historia de Tres Capítulos, no más ;-; lo siento, pero inclusive antes de escribirlo, decidí que solo serían tres partes, era lo mejor para mi agetreada agenda x'D y para no pasar tanto tiempo con este Fic guardado y terminar no publicandolo.

¿Merezco un Review?

Si tu respuesta es sí...Que los panqueques y S'mores nunca te falten x'D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Miss Hunger O_**ff**_!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya lo saben, Naruto es de papá Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para lograr hacer mis fantasías retorcidas realidad.

**Disclaimer Applied.**

.

.

.

_El lugar da vueltas y vueltas, estoy a punto de ir por mal camino. Mi inhibición ha desaparecido, siento que miento. Me tienes en la zona, Dj toca mi canción favorita, enciéndeme..._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

―Te lo volveré a preguntar Sa-ku-ra, ¿qué jodidos haces en mi puerta a esta hora?― Tal vez, en otro momento aquello le habría hecho mojar sus bragas, de no ser porque se sentía mareada y hecha un manojo de nervios, sumado a la mirada de reproche que Sasuke le otorgaa.

―Necesitaba hablar contigo, ¿puedo pasar? Acá fuera hace un frío que me cala hasta los huesos Sasuke― Él no le respondió, pero a cambio se movió lo justamente necesario para dejarla pasar y después cerrar la puerta con pestillo, y ella entendía el porqué de su manera huraña de ser, el dolor de cabeza se lo estaba jodiendo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Al llegar a la sala le indicó que tomara asiento, minutos después de que acatara la silenciosa orden él lo hizo en el sillón al frente suyo y la miró tan inquisitivamente que la Haruno no pudo reprimir el gemido de frustración que escapó de sus labios.

―¿Y bien?― Le cuestionó el Uchiha con tono arisco, al ver que ella seguía en mutismo se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en un vano intento de tenerle paciencia a la de hebras rosáceas, sin lograrlo en lo absoluto.

¿Cómo es que esa mota rosa lograba exasperarlo en unos instantes sin proponerselo siquiera? Ni siquiera Naruto lo hacía, entonces ¿porqué para ella era tan sencillo?

―Sasuke, antes que nada quiero preguntarte algo...― Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió, ―¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de anoche?― Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, causando que el morocho la mirara extrañado.

―¿Para qué necesitas saberlo molesta?― Fue el turno ahora de la Haruno de fulminarlo con la mirada, él le mostró una media sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

¿Acaso ella sabía algo que a él- en medio de su ebriedad- se le había pasado por alto?

―Sólo dilo Uchiha― ¿Uchiha?¿Donde había quedado el Sasuke-kun? En todo el rato que Sakura llevaba ahí, sólo lo había llamado por su nombre, sin añadir el sufijo que acostumbraba usar para referirse a él.

―Recuerdo hasta la parte donde me dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo, después me llevaste ah mi habitación porque según tú, la sala no era un buen lugar para que hablaramos― Respondió con voz neutra, aquello provocó que la de hebras rosáceas se tensara al darse cuenta que si bien él no recordaba nada, ella debía rellenar las lagunas de sus recuerdos, era lo justo.

―¿Quieres saber el resto o―

―Habla... ahora― Le exigió el Uchiha con voz autoritaria, ella asintió y trató de hablar sin demostrar el nerviosismo que la ahogaba.

―Bueno... después de ir a tu habitación, te conté sobre...― Oh dios, que todo saliera bien y que él no le lastimara con palabras ácidas, no lo soportaría, ―Mis sentimientos, te dije que te quiero y todas esas boberías, después nos acostamos, ¿contento?― Lanzó una mirada fugas al reloj, eran las cuatro treinta y aunque nadie la esperaba en casa, a excepción de su perrita Páncreas -nombre dado por el idiota de Naruto- ella sentía que si pasaba un minuto más dentro de esa casa, se asfixiaría, por lo que optó por lo más simple: huir, ―Me tengo que ir Sasuke, adiós― Soltó para levantarse rápidamente, pero no fue capaz de avanzar mas de tres pasos cuando alguien la jaló del brazo, obligandola a quedarse.

―¿¡Nos acostamos?― Le gritó el Uchiha con la mirada llena de furia contenida, Sakura supo que lo mejor era seguir callada, ―¿¡Y me lo sueltas todo de golpe?― Ella trató de soltarse, pero él se lo impidió acorralandola entre su cuerpo y la pared, causando que ella soltara un gemido, que a oidos de Sasuke, fue lo más erótico que le había escuchado nunca.

―Tampoco es para tanto Sasuke-kun, sólo fue por una noche, si yo lo puedo superar, sé que con el tiempo tú tambien lo harás―

―Sabía que algo andaba mal cuando me desperté desnudo y con una resaca tan fuerto, pero esto, cambia drásticamente las cosas...― El aire le comenzó a faltar a la Haruno al sentir las manos traviesas del joven colarse por debajo de su blusa, para después comenzar a tocar su vientre y sus caderas.

―No Sasuke, no cambia en nada, suéltame― Gimoteó la joven a la vez que se abrazaba a la espalda del Uchiha para evitar caer, las piernas le temblaban por la excitación, sin embargo sabía que debía detener aquello, él ahora estaba conciente de sus actos y si le estaba haciendo eso, era para vengarse de que ella se aprovechara de él, no era como si hubieran sentimientos de por medio, al menos no de él, en cambio a ella eso le rompería el corazón otra vez. ―¡Sasuke detente!― Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, causando que él la soltara con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que pudiera romperse, ―¿Porqué Sasuke, porqué jugar conmigo?― Le cuestionó en un hilillo de voz, se sentía usada, como si solo fuera una muñeca más que añadir a la repisa del Uchiha.

―Hmp... Nunca entiendes nada Sakura― El tono frío del joven causó que la Haruno se desesperara, ―Piensa lo que te dé la gana, de cualquier manera jamás ves más allá de lo que tus ojos te lo permiten, pero no se te olvide Haruno... Tú eres mía― Finalizó para después comenzar a subir las escaleras hacía su habitación, siendo seguido de cerca por una Sakura al borde del colapso nervioso, todo aquello le parecia una mierda, desde su forma tan hostíl de tratarla hasta la manera tan arisca de reclamarla como suya.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que con sus palabras solo la lastimaba más y más?

Al entrar a la habitación del chico, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos llegaran de golpe, pero los colores se le fueron del rostro al mirar sus bragas de Hello Kitty sobre la cama, sin embargo cuando pensó que ya nada podría ser peor, él las tomó y las guardó en el velador que se encontraba a un lado de su cama.

―Entregamelas Sasuke, te eh dicho que me tengo que ir― Trató de que su voz se escuchara lo más plana posible, pero le fue difícil al darse cuenta que le salió un hilillo de voz apenas audible.

―Y según tú ¿quién te esta deteniendo para que te largues? Despues de todo, ya me dejaste en claro que nada de lo que te demuestre te hará entender― Aquellas palabras terminaron por derribar las defensas de la fémina, que con una sonrisa sardónica, se recostó al costado del Uchiha.

―¿Entender qué Sasuke?¿acaso te gusto? Seamos sinceros, no, entonces ¿porqué no me entregas mis jodidas bragas y dejas que me largue?―

―¿¡Lo ves? Siempre das por sentado las cosas áun cuando yo no te digo nada, realmente eres una molestía Sa-ku-ra― Fue entonces, cuando en un momento de lucidez, ella logró por fin entender el porqué de los regaños hacia su persona, una sonrisa sincera se instaló en su rostro y lo pudo evitar lanzarse sobre el chico y besarlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

―¿Desde cuando Sasuke-kun?― Soltó la joven a la vez que se abraza al cuerpo del Uchiha, el cual aprovechó esa posición para comenzar a repartir besos por el cuello de la chica, arrancandole suspiros que solo hacían que su ego se inflara más y más.

―No jodas Sakura― Responde entretanto empieza a desabotonar la blusa de la joven, causando que ella suelte risillas al sentir las manos traviesas del chico vagar por su abdomen. ―No te diré nada ¿me crees idiota?―

―Te quiero Sasuke-kun― Finalizó la Haruno para después besar al Uchiha.

Al carajo lo demás, ella lo quería, y aunque no se lo demostrara, sabía que él también lo hacía.

Y esque con Sasuke todo era así, él no era de las personas que iban por la vida dando explicaciones del porqué de sus acciones, no, él era más del tipo de dar miradas y esperar a que la persona entendiera lo que sin palabras, él les decia.

Si una explicación no le bastaba, ¿acaso una mirada lo haría?

.

.

.

Sé que no debería actuar así, sé que las chicas buenas no se portan mal, pero soy una chica mala, como sea, perdóname...

.

.

.

¡Se acabó!

Lo sé, lo sé, muchas de ustedes se han de estar muriendo de la curiosidad de saber qué sucedió en la famosa "fiesta" pero no se preocupen, recuerden que falta otro capítulo. Aunque no será en sí un capítulo, sino una especie de epílogo, no lo sé, todo depende de como lo imagine.

Eso sí, aunque me ponga triste, lo más seguro es que no tenga lemmon, ya saben, politicas de FF ;-;

asdf, pero no se molesten, prometo esforzarme para traer algo lo más agradable posible (pero tendra lime, de eso esten seguras)

¿Merezco un Review?

Si tu respuesta es sí...Que los panqueques y S'mores nunca te falten x'D

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Miss Hunger O_**ff**_!


End file.
